Little Wolf
by miki230
Summary: Harry is werewolf pup and he runs away from his abusive family. Remus finds him and finds that he is his mate. HP/RL Mpreg Slash and anything else that means gay!
1. prolog

**Harry Potter**

**Couple: Remus x Harry. **

**Summary: Harry is a werewolf cub. He is living with the Dursley's but they hate what he is and torture him for it. He decides to run away and ends up in Remus's forest. What will happen to the pup…well, let's find out!**

**Read and Review!! Enjoy!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

He was scared. The full moon rose in three days and they would kill him before then! He had to run but it hurt so much to move. His uncle had beaten him again and this time he was bleeding pretty badly and didn't know how to stop it. He could hear his Aunt fighting with his uncle again. She may not have like him much but she didn't approve of the beatings and I thanked her for that.

He slept until he heard the cupboard door creak open. He sat up slowly and saw his aunt with a first aid kit. "Boy, let me bandage your wounds and then I want you to run to any forest. Vernon will kill you before the next moon so you must run." She sat down and slowly bandaged his arms and legs and chest till he at least wasn't bleeding as badly. After giving him something to help the pain, she ushered him out the door.

He had just stepped out when he heard his uncle yell and saw him rush around the corner and in to the hall. "Run, Now!" his aunt yelled and propelled him out of the front door. He didn't know what to do so he did as he was told, he ran…ran as far as he could go and didn't stop.

**With Remus, General PoV**

Remus was making preparations for the next full moon with his pack when he smelled something. He didn't know what it was but he wanted whatever it was that smelled like that. He turned to his pack mate Sirius. "Padfoot, come with me." He knew Sirius wouldn't ask question. Not with the tone he used and the fact that his eyes were glowing amber.

Sirius just nodded and the pair ran through the woods, Remus looking for the scent that had attracted him. Suddenly he slowed as a different scent registered in his mind…Blood. He ran again, even faster than before, giving Sirius a run for his money. It didn't take him long to find the scent and he stopped as his eyes searched the darkness in the clearing. The moon was already high so it did not take him long to find the source of the scent.

Huddled near the small pond in the middle of the clearing was a small boy. Sirius went to step forward, having spotted him as well, until Remus growled in warning and stepped forward himself. Sirius was shocked. Remus never pulled rank with his pack so it was especially surprising that it had been a warning that if he moved he would sorely regret it.

As Remus moved closer to the tiny boy the child jumped and turned to look at him with a frightened and wild look in his eyes. And oh his eyes! They were so deep and the loveliest shade of green that Remus wanted to drown in them! When Remus tried to step closer though the beautiful child stumbled backwards only to land in the water.

Remus paused, 'the pup is afraid' he thought to himself. "Sirius! Gather the pack and bring them here but take your time!" Remus ordered, never taking his eyes off the beauty in front of him. After Sirius had gone, Remus focused on getting the pup to come to him. "Pup, why are you hurt?" Remus decided to start with the most pressing issue. All the pup did was whimper and close those lovely eyes. 'Hmm, how was he supposed to get the pup…AHA!' Remus reached into his back pocket, thankful that he had decided to wear pants today instead of nothing like others when it got this close to the moon phase.

He pulled out a bar of chocolate! "Pup, you must be starving. Here have some!" Remus said happily. He loved chocolate and always had a few bars on him. When the pup made no move to come closer Remus unwrapped the candy and pulled a piece off. Holding out, he bit in to the bar itself. "Here, it's food! Come on, it's good, you'll like it! Please?" he asked, lowering himself so that he wasn't so intimidating.

Harry was nervous but he was starving. He had been running the whole night and hadn't been given food in 2 weeks. Carefully he extended his hand to the large man and accepted the candy. Carefully putting it in his mouth and was shocked when the sweetness hit him as it started to melt. Remus laughed at the shocked expression the little boy made. "Would you like more?" he asked the boy.

He was shocked when his answer came in the pup climbing on to his lap and holding his hands out. "Good! More please, sir." The pup said, smiling happily. Remus just placed more candy in his hands and watched as the child ate as though he hadn't eaten in years. It was then that he remembered that the child was injured.

"Why are you hurt?" he asked while carefully moving his arms around the warm boy. He was worried. "Uncle doesn't like me. He says he will beat Mr. Wolf out of me." The boy answered quietly.

Remus was shocked. "You are a werewolf! I should have known that! Gosh what kind of Alpha am I that I can't even scent another wolf!? By the way, what is your name?" Remus asked suddenly. The boy jumped and looked at him carefully. "The kids at school call me Harry but I think my name is freak because that is what uncle calls me." He answered.

Now Remus was angry. Just as he was about to ask another question he heard Sirius re-enter the clearing. Suddenly he felt very protective and pulled the boy tight against his chest. "Sirius, wait with the pack!" he snarled. Remus did not release the pup until he had seen Sirius back away and into the forest. He turned back to his pup.

"You are not a freak. I am the leader of a pack of werewolves. We are all like you. I will call you Harry because that is your name. Do you have a last name?" Remus asked. "No." was his only answer. Remus just smiled. "Well I'm Remus." He introduced himself. Harry smiled at him. "Remy!" he yelled and hugged the older man tightly. Remus was shocked when the scent that had called to him hit him full force.

It was then that he realized what this scent and these feelings meant. Harry was his mate! He smiled at the revelation and hugged the boy back. "Harry, how old are you?" he asked his small mate. Instead of being met with Harry's smile, he was met with glazed over eyes and a calm smile on his face. Remus realized that the boy had smelt the same scent and now knew the same as Remus…mates.

"I am 8." Harry answered in a dreamy tone. Remus decided that he had kept his pack waiting long enough and stood with little Harry sitting on his shoulder. "Well, pup, I am 27. Now let's have you meet the pack." Harry leaned against Remus's head slightly and locked his small hands in the silky chestnut locks.

"Sirius! Bring the pack!"Remus yelled to that his friend would hear. The clearing was filled with wolves. "Listen up! This is Harry and he will be joining the pack! I want you all to listen and be nice to him. I also need someone to surrogate him until he is of age!" Remus called out. "Now for introductions! Make a line and I will introduce you in that order." The wolves did as asked.

"Harry, this is Sirius, my friend." Harry smiled tentatively at the tall black haired man. Sirius hugged him and smirked at Remus and said, "man you've got it hard." before walking away slowly.

"This is Lucius and his mate Narcissa along with their son, Draco. Draco is the same age as you. Harry waved at the blond boy who waved back, smiling happily. "Next is the Weasley's and their 7 sons. Arthur and Molly and the kids, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, Ron is the same age as you and Ginny a year younger." Harry smiled at all of them and Molly pulled the pair into a bone crushing hug.

"Next we have the Granger's. Mira and Jack with their daughter, Hermione." Harry grinned and looked at Remus. "Remy, put me down please." Remus smiled and motioned for the other kids to come over as he lowered Harry. As soon as Harry's feet touched the ground he giggled happily and kissed Remus's cheek before turning to grin at the other kids.

Remus was shocked. He stood up shakily and with a deep blush on his cheeks. Harry was oblivious though and was quickly talking to the other kids. Remus continued the introductions and by the time they were done it was very late. Harry yawned and put his arms up to Remus with a sleepy grin. "Please pick me up." Harry asked and giggled when Remus did as asked and gave Remus another kiss on the cheek.

Remus decided that this was very odd behavior for someone that had been so scared earlier. "Harry, why do you keep doing that?" Remus asked but kept smiling so that Harry wouldn't think of it as rejection. "Because you are mine and I am yours so I can but I will stop if you want." He said the last part with a sniffle and Remus instantly shook his head and started to comfort his future mate. "No No that's not it as all! I was just wondering!" He relaxed when Harry smiled at him again and gave the adorable child a kiss on the forehead.

Remus turned his attention back to his pack. "I need someone to raise this pup until his fifteenth birthday. Is there anyone willing to do so?" Remus inquired and smiled when James and Lily Potter stepped forward. "We would like to try since Lily can't have pups." James stated and smiled at Harry.

"Hello, would you like to live with us little one?" Harry smiled at them but burrowed his face in Remus's chest. "Do I have to?" Harry asked quietly. Remus sighed and gently tipped Harry's head so that those lovely eyes were staring straight into his own amber orbs.

"You don't have to but it would be best. So how bout we do this? You will stay with me for tonight but you will stay with Lily and James tomorrow, if you still don't want to then you can stay with me until we find someone else." Remus offered and ignored Sirius who was snickering behind him.

Harry smiled at him and nodded before giving him another kiss. Remus dismissed the pack and headed to his home. It overlooked the rest of the small town that the pack lived in and was quite comfy. Remus gave Harry one of his t-shirts and went to take the pup to the guest bedroom but Harry stopped him. "Wanna sleep with Remy." Harry murmured and clenched his tiny fist in Remus's shirt. Remus just smiled and the pair went to bed happily dreaming.

Harry dreamt about being safe and finding someone who might love him and Remus dreaming about the fact that he finally had a mate and thinking that if it is Harry then he doesn't mind going to hell for the kid.

* * *

**Thank you and I hope that you guys enjoyed it! This is just the prolog and I will update soon!**

** Please Review!!!**


	2. Proposal

**Little Wolf Chapter two**

**Warning: Time jump, slash and Mpreg**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**Seven Years Later. Harry 15, Remus, 34**

**General PoV**

"Mom, I'm going out with my friends!" a beautiful boy with a beautiful face called back to his mother. "Be careful Harry! Tonight is the full moon!" A woman with long auburn hair called after her son. She watched as a boy with mid back length black hair and deep green eyes ran out the door.

Harry ran to the lake where his friends were waiting for him. "Draco, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Neville! Sorry I'm late!" Harry called as he dove into the water. When he came up he groaned at the state of his friends.

Draco was making out with Ginny and Ron and Hermione were cuddling, as was Luna and Neville. Fred and George were sucking face as well. All this did to Harry was make him blush and wonder if he would have someone special as well.

It was then that his mind turned to his favorite Alpha…Harry sighed. Yeah, he loved Remus but Remus would never love someone as young as him. As if noticing Harry's distress, Draco released Ginny and turned to Harry. "Sorry 'bout that Harry." Draco hugged the tiny boy. Harry might be fifteen but he was the size of a 13 year old.

"Draco, all of you have paired off and I still haven't found my Dom. Being a sub, I don't feel right or safe and I am always worried that someone will force me to mate with them. All I want is a mate!" Harry whimpered into the large Dom's chest. Draco just rubbed his back when he suddenly stiffened and looked up towards where the hostel feeling was coming from.

He smirked when he noticed who was watching them. None other than Alpha Remus himself! Remus's eyes were glowing amber which was complimented by his shoulder length chestnut hair. He was shaken out of his glaring by his beta, Sirius. "Moony, your growling and glaring at Harry again." Sirius chuckled at his friend's plight.

"I don't like that another Dom is touching my mate!" He growled irritably. Sirius sighed and laid down next to the irate Alpha. "Don't fret my friend! Tonight is the coming of age ceremony and you will be able to claim him!" Remus sighed and smiled at that. "Yeah, I just hope he will want me."

Remus went back to watching the Lovely boy. Harry had grown nicely since that night, 7 years ago. He now had a slightly feminine body with nice curves and luscious black locks that curved around his lovely face and of course those amazing green eyes. Even the emerald engagement ring he had bought was of no comparison to those eyes.

**That evening, in the clearing**

The pack gathered in the clearing to await the moon. Tonight was a very special night. Tonight all the pups would bond with their mates if they had one and they would give their fidelity to the Alpha. Remus, who should have just waited in the middle of the clearing, by the lake, walked over to the Potter family.

Lily and James watched their Alpha as he walked over to them. "James, Lily you both know what will happen tonight and I would like to ask Harry to sit with me so we could speak. We still have an hour before the moon rises and I really need to ask him something." Remus asked of Harry's adopted parents.

James just smiled at him and turned to Harry who had stepped forward. "Harry, Remus would like to speak to you, go with him." Harry nodded and followed the older werewolf. They stopped by the lake.

"Seven years. It's been that long since I found you here." Remus said. Harry nodded and sat down, motioning for his alpha to sit with him. "Yes, I have never forgotten that night." Yes, Harry remembered that night quite well.

"Harry tonight is the bonding ceremony and was wondering if you were in love with anyone?" Remus asked slowly. Harry looked sad for a moment before studying the ground. "Yes I am in love with someone." Remus tried to cover up his hurt but you could hear it as he asked, "Who?" in a broken whisper.

Harry turned to him. "Remy, I love you." Harry answered with a trembling voice. Remus was shocked but could see that Harry meant it. He stayed silent till he saw tears well in the green orbs. "Love, why are you crying?" He asked worriedly. "Because you probably don't want someone as young as me. Sorry I said anything."

Harry made to get up but was pulled into a bruising kiss before he could move away. Harry gasped in shocking, giving access to Remus so that he could explore the pup's mouth. When Remus finally pulled away, Harry was flushed a lovely shade of red.

"Cub, I have loved you since the day I found you. You are my mate and tonight I will let the pack know who you belong to." He grabbed Harry's left hand and slid the ring onto his ring finger.

Remus looked to the sky and saw the moon starting to rise. He howled out the warning as the change over took them. Instead of Remus and Harry two large wolves were standing side by side and nuzzling. Harry was a leggy black wolf with green eyes and Remus was a chestnut wolf around twice the size of Harry with piercing blue eyes.

Remus growled slightly as the younger wolves stepped forward. The first thing that would happen tonight would be to swear fidelity to the alpha. All the subs, including Harry, rolled on to their backs before their Alpha.

Remus walked to each one and gently bit each of their throats. Not enough to draw blood but enough to show he held their lives in his hands. He saved Harry for last and reveled in the shiver that racked the small wolves from as he wrapped his teeth around his throat. Next was to deal with the Dom's.

Draco, Ron, Fred, Bill, Charlie and Neville were the main ones he would have to deal with. Neville and Ron chose to take the easy way out by lying down and licking the under part of Remus's throat in an act of submission. Draco, Fred, Bill and Charlie refused to go down without a fight.

Remus sighed before bristling and growling at the 4 other Dom's. Fred decided to go first and lunged but Remus knocked him out of the air with one paw before jumping over him and locking his jaws around his throat. Fred whined and surrendered to his Alpha. Charlie attacked next and lost just as fast. Bill opted out after seeing his brothers lose. All that was left was Draco.

"You gonna quit to whelp?" Remus mocked, his wolf taking charge. Draco growled and lunged at Remus. Remus dodged the blow and followed up by smashing him in the side. Draco lost his balance and fell, giving Remus the chance to pin him. "Admit you lost and swear." Draco smirked and showed his throat which Remus bit and drew back to let the pup up.

"He likes you a lot but you hurt him and die." Remus turned to stare at the large white wolf that was Draco. "Yeah I know about you two, just treasure him so that WE don't have to hurt you." Draco walked to his chosen mate and the pair walked over to their parents.

"Remy, you okay?" Harry appeared at his side with a worried look. "Yeah, I'm okay love." Remus replied, nuzzling Harry.

The rest of the evening was very calm. It consisted of a lot of playing.

When the moon was starting it's decent, Remus called the pack back to order.

"The bonding ceremony will start. Is there anyone ready to lay their claims?" Remus called out. Draco, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Fred and George all stood up. "Then let it begin."

* * *

**Hahaha I left you a cliff hanger! I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Bonding

**A/N: Sorry for the long update!!**

**Read and Review please!!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

Harry was nervous. He knew the actual mating would wait but he was worried that Remus would reject him. As the Dom's stood by Remus and the sub's with Harry he only got more nervous.

Suddenly, the sign was given in the form of a yip and all the Dom's took off after their Sub's that had run.

Harry ran and ran. His legs were long and he was built for speed. He figured no one could catch him so he just kept running. He was very wrong.

Remus had taken a short cut to get ahead of Harry and cut him off. Before Harry could turn around Remus leaped on him, brining him to the ground.

Harry rolled to his back and fought as long as he could but realized he did not want to stop this. Remus took advantage of the break and bit into his shoulder. Harry whimpered as his mate marked him.

Remus stepped off of him and let Harry up. He walked up and bared his own shoulder but Harry declined. That was not part of the pact. Harry was not to mark the Alpha, only Remus could mark him.

Remus licked his face and raised his muzzle skyward before howling his triumph to the heavens.

Harry joined in the howl.

When they had stopped they wrestled and played for a good hour before heading back to gather the pack for a hunt.

Harry was met by his parents.

"If you hurt my son Alpha or not I will kill you." James growled at Remus. Remus grinned at him and nodded.

"I will love him forever. He is my mate and I could never hurt him!" Harry smiled at his mate and they started to hunt.

**Next morning…**

Harry awoke feeling warm and safe. He didn't want to get up yet so he snuggled his pillow. At least he did until it moved!

Harry jumped up with a yelp. "Remus!"

Remus smirked up at him, his eyes still a deep amber. "Mate, did you have fun last night?" Harry blushed at the fraise.

"Yes, I bagged a doe all by myself!" Harry giggled and hugged Remus.

"Remy was cooler though! He is always the best!" Harry decided that relying on his childlike innocence would be good. Remus chuckled and hugged the smaller boy.

"Why don't you go play with your friends while I have a chat with your parents?" Harry agreed and ran out the door. Remus sighed, now for the hard part.

Harry was blissfully happy that he got the man of his dreams! "Draco, Draco Remy really does love me!" Harry yelled as he ran up to hug his friend. Draco smiled.

"I am glad Harry. I always knew you would get him. I am just glad that you are happy but you have to let me know if he treats you wrong!" Harry nodded before noticing something.

"Draco, where is Ginny?" he was surprised when Draco stiffened and jerked his head to the side. Harry looked and snarled.

Ginny was kissing Blaise Zambini against a tree and had a mark on her shoulder.

"She was dating him on the side and he caught her during the Bonding race. I guess she didn't really love me." Harry sighed and hugged his friend back before turning slightly. He looked over his friends shoulder to see a very angry Sirius Black stalking towards Ginny and Blaise with paint can full of white paint.

Harry grinned and turned Draco around to see what was happening.

Sirius was mad! The little bitch had cheated on Draco! He knew Draco had loved her so he made no move to claim him but this was just cruel. He smirked as he dumped the bucket of paint over the couples heads.

"What are you doing!" Ginny screeched and Blaise snarled at him. This made Sirius even angrier.

"How dare a whelp growl at me!" he slammed the boy to the ground. "You had better fucking apologize to Draco or I will gladly rip your throat out. You should also think before you growl."

Sirius stood and was surprised when he was tackled to the ground. He turned and found Harry and Draco hugging him and giggling.

"What are you to doing!?" Sirius asked but he had started to laugh too.

"Thank you. That really, made me feel better." Draco said happily. "No problem kid but you two are kind of heavy so you mind helping an old man out?" Sirius asked.

They jumped off of him and Sirius stood with Draco's help. He turned to the couple who was still angry about what Sirius had done.

"You made him do this didn't you Draco!" Ginny accused. Blaise wasn't stupid enough to piss the beta off anymore.

Before Draco could respond Sirius did.

"He did not put me up to this. I got my own revenge for what you did. You are a cheating bitch who would open her legs for anyone." Harry thought that he might be able to get Sirius to admit his feelings for once in the old dogs life.

"Why did you really do it Sirius, I mean it's not like you love him." Harry jested. Surprisingly, it worked.

Sirius bristled and growled out, "Of course I love him, who wouldn't?" Harry couldn't help it. He dropped to the ground and started laughing till it hurt. "What are you laughing at pup?" Sirius snarled. Harry calmed enough to speak.

"Well one is that I outrank you so stop snarling at me." Sirius snapped his jaw shut. "2, Draco has had the hotts for you since forever but never thought you would want him and made himself think he loved Ginny. You just made his day so before his head blows off from that blush, give him a kiss."

Sirius smiled and turned to Draco and really did give him a deep wet kiss. Harry turned to Ginny.

"I am bonded to the Alpha so I suggest you beat it before I have Remus kick your butts for disrespecting your Alpha's mate." He snarled once and they ran for it. Harry turned back to Sirius only to see that he was still kissing Draco so he snuck off to visit his other friends.

By the end of the day everyone knew what had happened and Draco and Sirius had been attached at the hip for the rest of the day. Harry went back to Remus's that night to await his mate who was still running over some things with the pack.

Harry jumped when he heard the door open.

"I heard you had a very interesting day, Love." Remus said and wrapped Harry in a hug.

"Yeah it was rather interesting and very funny." Harry said as he snuggled in to the hug.

"Well good for you. I spoke with your parents and they said to let them know when you are ready to be married." Harry smiled.

"I want to be married before the next full moon. I am ready Remy so I want to be married quickly." Harry kissed Remus who slowly deepened the kiss. When they broke apart for air Harry smiled at him.

"I love you Remy." It was Remus's turn to smile. "And I you, Pup." They spent the night kissing.

**Next morning…**

"Harry are you sure you want to marry him so soon?" His mother asked. She had been very shocked when he had told her that they only had another month to get things ready. Luckily Molly was willing to do the cooking and Neville's parents were doing the flowers and decorating.

The only thing his mom had to do was make his wedding robes.

"Yes mom, I love him, have always loved him and I wish to marry soon so that I know he will always be mine." His father smiled.

"That's my boy. You always have known what it is that you wanted and I think this a fine idea." Harry's mother gave in and agreed on making the blue and white robes for the wedding.

* * *

**Next chapter will be out shortly! **

**Please review so I know how I a doing!!! Thank You!!!**


End file.
